The present invention relates to a worktable, and more particularly to a worktable having a tabletop divided into a workbench panel and a tool mounting panel on which power tools such as a circular saw, a saber saw or compass saw, and a router or milling machine can be mounted. The tool mounting panel is pivotably mounted such that it can be swung upwards and positioned in an inclined position above the workbench panel. Furthermore, the worktable is foldable so it can be stored as a flat compact package.
A worktable having both a workbench panel and a tool mounting panel is described in West German Offenlegungsschrift DE 28 19 033 A1. This prior-art worktable is based on a conventional fixed table designed to be anchored to a wall. The top of the worktable serves as a workbench panel, and a swing-out tool mounting panel is mounted on the bottom of the workbench panel with parallelogram-type guide arms. When it is not needed, the tool mounting panel is swung beneath the workbench panel for storage. When it is needed, the tool mounting panel is swung upwards and towards the front of the workbench panel into a working position even with the surface of the workbench panel. However, amateur handymen frequently do not have enough free space to permanently set up such a fixed worktable. They usually need a foldable worktable which can be set up in a garage or other location, and which can be folded into a flat compact package and stored away or hung up on a garage wall when not in use. This prior-art worktable has the additional disadvantage that the swing-out tool mounting panel tends to vibrate in its working position. This vibration can be eliminated, if at all, only with expensive locking and bracing devices.
Many foldable worktables are known in the prior art. However, these prior-art worktables generally have a relatively small tabletop which is designed to be used solely as a tool mounting panel, such as the worktable described in West German Offenlegungsschrift DE 26 17 800 A1, or solely as a workbench panel, such as those described in French Patent Publication No. 2 350 179, U.K. Patent Application Publication GB 2 025 831 A, and West German Gebrauchsmuster G 84 23 345 U1. These prior-art worktables thus have limited utility. However, handymen usually need worktables which have a maximum degree of utility.